


3p文学

by Aphyllanthes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 1636 threesome blow job有 ooc有 全篇高速车 看tag慎入
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 5





	3p文学

‘呐我上学啦。’孙东柱的声音在门口想起。

‘等等。’金英助顶着一头鸟窝走到厨房拿出热好的牛奶走到孙东柱面前，

‘拿好。’

‘啊哥，我已经不是小孩子了。’

‘拿好。’金英助依旧的说着。

‘哥…’还没说完，金英助一把把孙东柱拉了过来，来不及反应的孙东柱一下扑进了金英助的怀里，金英助的手瞬间就缠上了孙东柱的腰，找到了最软的那处一掐，在伸出舌头舔了一下小孩的耳垂。

‘拿不拿？’小孩微微一颤，如画般的脸蛋瞬间充血流露出一丝的羞赧。

小孩最终还是屈服了，抱着暖暖的牛奶出了门，在小孩转身之际，可以看到身后的那人脸上出现了一丝笑意，却又瞬间消失，不留下一丝的痕迹，仿佛这张全无表情的脸上本就该如此。

还有另一人站在窗前看着。

金英助再次走回厨房，烤好了两片土司后端着黑咖啡来到了饭桌，只见饭桌的另一端，还有带着眼镜的另一人端着热可可在看报纸。  
明明也是一个快要一米八的大男孩了，却意外的喜欢酸酸甜甜的东西，对于咖啡这种，尤其是黑咖啡，却是意外的讨厌，金英助只是抬眼看了看他，就吃起了的碟子里的热土司。

‘你争不赢我的。’对面的人忽然无厘头的说了一句。

‘怎么，上次我还没跟你算账呢，金建学。’

金英助眼也没抬，继续优雅的吃着他的热土司，即使头发因天生的自然卷而翘的像个鸟窝，他静静的坐在那也仿佛是一个天然的雕塑品，虽然金建学对这一切也毫无兴趣。

金建学收起了报纸，大手轻轻的扶了一下眼镜，开口道

‘我们的小公主要成年了呢。’

‘对呀，准备一个难忘的成人礼给他吧。’

两人对视了一下，在对方眼底得到了自己想要的答案后都嘴角微微的向上勾了一下，从小到大就生活在一起的俩人默契的想法总是那么的一致。  
孙东柱是在金英助升大学的那年来的，彼时金建学还是高四，而孙东柱只是一个刚升上中学的初一生，被妈妈不停轻声地哄着才羞涩的跟两位打了招呼，那是他们第一次的交流。

时光飞逝，六年就这么过去了，当初的那个小孩逐渐的长大，总觉得他没长大，依然是他们眼中的那个小孩，又总是有些变化的，追赶着他们的身高，修长的身形看起来却有点过分单薄，长开了的五官就如同是上帝的雕刻品，精致且完美。

如同逐渐成熟的果实，总是要在它刚好成熟后的那一瞬间摘下来再一口咬下去，那，才是最美味的。

晚上孙东柱回到家的第一时间就是跑去洗澡，他最不喜欢的就是没有洗过澡就碰自己的床，床上可是有着东东尼的睡觉的天堂，当然是要洗得干干净净才能上去的地方。

金建学最先来到了孙东柱的房间，一屁股的就坐上了被视为天堂的孙东柱的床，淡淡的奶香传进他的鼻腔里，他不禁趴了下来，上瘾般迷恋的闻着充满着孙东柱的气味的被褥，幻想被孙东柱紧紧的包裹着，啊。

‘呵呵呵瞧你那样。’

门旁响起了金英助低沉的取笑，金建学并没有理会金英助那带着一丝酸意的话语，继续迷恋的摊在了孙东柱的床上，

‘东柱快要出来了。’金英助的声音再次响起。

金建学不舍地起来，径直走向了浴室的方向，孙东柱一开门，就看到金建学靠着墙壁看着他，孙东柱一蹦一跳的跑到了金建学背后一下就跳上了金建学宽厚的背上，

‘出发！’金建学慢慢地背着孙东柱回到了房间，把孙东柱送了上床的金建学却没有如同往常般摸了一下他的头就回自己房间，而是坐到孙东柱的床边，就这样定定的看着孙东柱，忽然金英助也来了，很自然的反手就把门带上。

一把坐到了孙东柱的旁边，无视金建学快要把他吃掉的眼神自然地一手搂上了小孩的腰，他敏感地扭了一下，‘哥，你们怎么都来了？’

‘咱们东柱尼长大了呢，’金英助贴着孙东柱的耳边说着，‘是时候来学点大人做的事情了呢。’说话时后被舔过的耳朵让孙东柱微微的颤了一下，手指不禁地抓紧了睡衣的衣角。

不知道什么时候也坐了过来的金建学吻上了小孩白净的细颈，扑面而来的奶香充斥鼻腔，金建学情不自禁地一手伸入了小孩的睡衣，略微粗糙的手掌抚上了如凝脂般的肌肤让小孩又是微微的一颤。

‘我们东柱尼很敏感呢。’金英助温柔地把孙东柱的头掰了过来，印上了小孩柔软的双唇轻轻地细啄着，像是在细品着珍贵的佳肴，绝不可操之过急，只能细细品尝，才能把佳肴本身的美味最大限度的发挥出来。

衣服里的大手掌一番的摸索，找到了胸前的那两点后便开始逐渐放肆地捏弄着，还在和金英助交缠地双唇迫不及待的流出了甘甜的叫声，双齿一打开，却又迅速被长驱直入的舌头侵略，找到了了口腔里的粉舌纠缠在一起，昙花一现的叫声瞬间被淹没。

金英助修长的手指解开了小孩睡裤的绳子，把下身的衣物全数褪去，他握起小孩那根粉嫩开始缓缓撸动了起来，从未试过如此的孙东柱又是一颤，逐渐加快的速度和收紧的手掌带来一波又一波汹涌而来的快感，在金英助和金建学的捣弄下，小孩仰头放声一叫，尝试到了第一次的快乐。

小孩还喘着气沉浸在刚刚的欢悦中，金英助一手把孙东柱捞到了自己怀里，把小孩身上的最后一件衣物也褪去了，小孩无力的靠在他的怀里张着小嘴喘气，从未被染指的他如同天使般美好，雪白的肌肤带着一点因情事而染上的粉红，长长的睫毛如同蝴蝶扑翅般一颤一颤着，孙东柱背靠着金英助面向金建学，因害羞而红起了肉肉的脸蛋，却又不禁的抬起眼眸看着金建学，说是人间绝色也不为过。

美好的事物在被疼爱的同时，人们却总是更想要把这份完美狠狠地摧毁。

在捕捉到了他眸里那一丝一闪而过的期盼后金建学缓缓地低下了头俯下身去，小孩下身头上还残留着的白浊瞬间被一舔而净，金建学先是把柱身舔舐湿润了，再一口送入喉咙，孙东柱怎么受得了这样的刺激，差点不小心叫出的声音被他死死的咬住双唇封住，金英助再次吻上他的双唇，温柔夹杂着不容拒绝的霸道撬开了小孩咬紧的牙关，温热的双唇包围着被咬红的下唇温柔地吸允着，就像是为他疗伤般，温柔得让孙东柱沉沦了，总感觉一切都好不真实。

下一秒金建学又一次的深喉再次把他拉回现实，被金英助放开的嘴唇立即就开始了极致的吟叫，如同海妖般蛊惑着人心，金英助的下身早已如铁柱般硬起，当看着小孩用着迷离的眼神看着他张着嘴哈气的时候，金英助恶劣地把手指伸了进去，食指和中指夹着粉舌在窄小的口腔里搅动着，孙东柱只能发出闷闷的叫声控诉着自己的不满，口水不受控制的从嘴角流出，再被金英助滚烫的舌头舔掉，金英助顽劣的捣弄和金建学舔舐所带来的双重刺激冲击着孙东柱，孙东柱最终还是释放了。

在孙东柱发泄完后金英助抽出了在他里面的手指，拉出的银丝另一端连着小巧的粉舌格外的色情，金英助立刻的把湿润的手指伸向了孙东柱的后庭，先是在外围轻轻的打着圈，等小孩有点迫不及待地扭了扭腰他再开始一根一根地把手指探入，刚开始干涩的过程被逐渐多起来的体液混合着唾液弥补着，金英助换着角度的搅动着，就像刚刚在他嘴里所干过的一切，抽插的动作逐渐加快，孙东柱再也无法忍耐，少年青涩的叫声让房间里的温度赫然燥热了起来。

在孙东柱快要到达顶端的时候金英助停了下来把手指抽出，突如其来的空虚感让孙东柱难受至极，欲哭无泪的小孩再次抬眼看向了金建学，金建学看着小孩颤抖的手伸向自己的时候再也无法忍耐，牵起了小孩的小手，舔了舔唇上的白浊,就算是空调也抵挡不了的燥热让他一手就把自己的上衣脱了，两三下把自己的裤子扒拉下来扶起小孩的细腰，腰身一沉，整根没入。

里面的炙热和紧实让金建学舒服地低叹一声，孙东柱一时间被填满地喘不过气，酸胀感传遍着被挤压着的嫩肉，一开始还带着第一次的刺痛很快就被狂暴的快感淹没，金建学顺着本能的开始了下身的动作，穴内紧致的嫩肉包裹着自己，金建学每一次深入的顶弄，都让孙东柱颤抖着，不自觉地收紧，与此同时金英助也在不知疲惫的逗弄着，从耳廓舔到颈后，手指捏着早已硬立起泛红的两点，让孙东柱娇喘连连。

连绵不断的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂，金英助不甘示弱地拿起了小孩的小手舔舐着，再伸向了自己的硕大，肉肉的小手加上湿润的唾液包裹着自己的，金英助握住那只小手也开始撸动了起来，低叹的同时把热气呼在小孩的耳畔，手上传来的触感让孙东柱更加的羞耻，金建学愈发猛烈地顶撞着，金英助加快速度地套弄着，孙东柱当然也更加放肆地呻吟着，画面异样地和谐。

孙东柱最先败下阵来，后穴骤然地紧缩，金建学的那根被紧紧夹住，因高潮而带来的愉悦让孙东柱卷缩着手指，一边被抓紧的硕大让金英助不禁倒吸一口气，一边被金建学握着的手不知道何时换成了十指相扣，金建学在深插了几下过后也抽出来释放了，白浊全数的冲向了小孩的肚皮，和孙东柱的混合在一起，一片糜烂。

金英助放过了小孩的小手，抹过一把小孩肚皮上的白浊用手指又开始了新一轮的抽插，不停被刺激着的前列腺让孙东柱再次的立了起来，金英助没有多余的动作，让孙东柱趴下后便径直的插入了，软热的后穴自动地吸允着金英助，强烈且缠绵的吸允感让金英助几乎失去呼吸，酥麻的快感瞬间来袭，金英助越发疯狂的撞击着，每每顶到了最深处再拔出翻卷出鲜红的嫩肉，身下人仰头发出满足的呻吟被顶撞得支离破碎，他没留意的是他面前也有一根也在悄然地粗大了起来。

金建学看着被顶得欲仙欲死的孙东柱，忽然捏起了他的下颚，强迫他抬头看着他，满意地看着小孩稚嫩的脸庞充满着情欲的颜色，金建学慢慢把下身放进了那张还在呻吟的小嘴，小孩自觉地开始学着像刚刚金建学所做过的那样舔舐吸允着，青涩的口技让金建学感到更加的刺激，他不自觉的把手指插进小孩柔软的头发里引领着每一次的进出，每当被金英助顶得孙东柱想哭的时候金建学也同时加深的顶弄着，很快小孩就被两面夹击得留下了生理泪水，这可能就是痛并快乐着吧。

很快金英助终于在几次的深插后埋在了孙东柱体内狠狠地释放了，和孙东柱一起达到了顶处，而金建学则在他们之前先行一步，孙东柱全数吞下了口中的白浊再赶在到达顶端的时候舒服的呻吟了出来，金英助抱起了孙东柱又是一片碎吻落下了小孩的身体，带着温柔和疼爱，孙东柱舒服的眯了眯眼，再在金英助的锁骨上咬了一口，以表示这是他的哥哥，谁也不能抢走，当然，金建学也有，在金建学在他嘴里发泄完后孙东柱第一时间就是在他腰上狠狠地记上了一笔，深深的牙印如同抹不掉的纹身般烙印了下来，虽然疼，但是金建学很喜欢。

被抱着进浴室清理的孙东柱如同小猫咪般乖巧的缩在金英助的怀里，仿佛过了半个世纪金建学才等到了他们出来，也不知道他们在里面究竟发生了什么，只知道金英助的锁骨上有着几个崭新的牙印。


End file.
